


There Is No One Else

by Softlight



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: I enjoyed myself way too much writing this, M/M, The fluffiest fluff, This is pure fluff, the engagement fic to accompany all the wedding fics I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent and Damen go out to dinner and get milkshakes afterwards.  Things go unexpectedly, but sometimes the unexpected is exactly what one needs.</p>
<p>Or, the engagement fic that absolutely no one asked for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a sequel to Stained Shirts and Dance Lessons, but you do not have to read that for this to make sense! Please enjoy!

“I’m so full,” Damen moaned, patting his stomach.  Laurent hid his smile behind his glass of wine, taking a deep sip.  “Never let me eat again.”

“I thought you wanted to get milkshakes at Scoops after this, but if you insist,” he teased lightly, quirking an eyebrow.  Damen’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he emitted a low groan.

“I  _ always _ have room for milkshakes.  Do not take milkshakes away from me.”  Laurent snorted.

“You’re practically lactose-intolerant.  I should take milkshakes away from you, if only because I have to suffer for it later,” he accused with a crinkle of his nose.  Damen grinned widely, unashamed.

“I promise, I’ll make it worth your while if we go,” he pledged with a twinkle in his eyes.  Laurent nodded, rolling his eyes as he moved to stand up.

“Fine, but you’re driving.”  Damen nodded, unabashedly taking Laurent’s hand as they walked out of the restaurant.  Laurent leaned his head onto Damen’s shoulder, their hands swinging carelessly between them as they walked to their car.

“Have you heard from Jord or Nik recently?” Damen asked once they were in the car.

“Yeah, Jord called me a couple days ago.  They’re having a lovely time, but they almost got kicked out at one point.”  Damen snorted, turning as he began pulling out of the parking lot.

“What for?”  Laurent smirked, picking at the nonexistent dirt underneath his nails.

“They were having sex too loudly and an employee came up and said that they had to quiet down or relocate to a different hotel.  Apparently there was a family immediately under them who didn’t appreciate the noises they were making.”

“And they complain about us being too promiscuous,” he chucked, shaking his head.

“Granted, it is their honeymoon.  I’m just happy that they are having a good time.  We’ll have to have dinner with them when they come back.”  Damen hummed in agreement, focused on the road ahead of him.

“Speaking of dinner, Halvik invited us over next Friday.”

“She’s back in town?”

“Yeah, but only for a few weeks.  She apparently has to go back home for some big family reunion or something.”

Damen swiftly parked the car, pocketing the keys.  “I’ll get the shakes, you get our table?”  Laurent nodded, ducking out of the car.  “I’ll meet you over there.”

While Damen walked to the ice cream shack, Laurent headed towards the tables on the side.  They’d been coming to Scoops since they had started dating, and sat at the same table every time.  It was only open in the summertime, and they were known to frequent it most Fridays.  

Laurent sat down, lazily playing with the cuff on his wrist.  Damen had given him the matching gold cuff to the one on his own wrist back when they had first met, and ever since then it was practically glued to his wrist.  They both had blatant tan lines from wearing them, but it was worth it.

They’d been dating for almost five years, their first date back when Laurent had been about to turn twenty one and Damen had been twenty five.  Damen had gotten an apartment after graduating, and Laurent had moved in two years later.  Upon graduating, Damen had found work at the local high school in teaching languages, while Laurent ended up teaching second grade. 

They didn’t see much of each other in the mornings, as Damen had to be at the high school when Laurent had to wake up.  But they had the evenings to themselves, as well as weekends and the entire summer, and that was enough for Laurent.  As long as he got to  _ be _ with Damen, it was enough.

Laurent smiled as he saw Damen walking towards him, their strawberry shakes in hand.  “The line was super short tonight, I guess we just got lucky,” Damen said with a smile, gently pressing a kiss into Laurent’s forehead before putting the shakes on the table.

“Well, they are almost about to close,” he acknowledged.  “Not a lot of people come for ice cream at ten thirty at night, you know.”  

“We’re just special,” Damen teased, straightening his jacket before taking a deep breath.  His gold eyes went serious, but his easy smiled stayed.  “Laurent, I have something to ask you, but you have to promise me you won’t freak out until I finish.”  Laurent angled back from him, panic slowly taking hold at his core.

“Alright, but what is this all about-”  Damen got down on one knee, and Laurent stilled.

“Laurent de Vere, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were a frigid bitch who would sooner stab me than hug me.  I later found out that this was very likely, but somewhere between falling onto you and now, I have fallen once again, but this time I’ve fallen desperately in love with you.”

“I’ve known that you were the one since my father’s funeral, and I know that sounds morbid, but you drove nine hours to be there with me.  You didn’t let Kastor ruin his memory, and you stayed by my side the entire time.  That was when I stopped thinking in terms of ‘I’, but in terms of ‘we’.  That was how I knew.”

“We’ve been dating for almost five years now, and I’m turning thirty in a few months.  I know you’re still in the prime of your twenties, but I also know that there is no one else that I would rather spend my life with.  Before I met you, I didn’t understand how anyone could love someone else so deeply that they’d want to marry them, that they’d want to be a family together.  I didn’t understand it before I fell in love with you, and I do now.  I am completely and utterly in love with you, and there is no one else that I could possibly love more than I love you.”  Damen opened the box he had pulled from his jacket pocket, and inside was a simple gold band.  There were a line of diamonds embedded into the gold, and they gleamed in the moonlight.

“You open my eyes to a new part of the world every day we’re together, and I want to discover it all with you.  Laurent de Vere, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  It was as though there was no air left in his lungs, and the only thing left in the world was the way Damen was looking at him.

“Yes.”  A smile spread across his face, and he could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes.  “A thousand times,  _ yes _ .”  Damen actually  _ beamed _ , tears starting fall from his own eyes.  He eased the ring onto Laurent’s finger before snapping the box shut and standing up, never breaking eye contact.

“I love you so much.”  And then he kissed him, kissed him until the world seemed to glow and Laurent couldn’t remember his own name, forget a time he had ever been happier.

He was faintly aware of the applause surrounding them, but for once in his life, he didn’t care who saw them.  He didn’t care about anything but kissing his boyfriend, no,  _ fiancè _ , because Laurent loved him, and Damen loved him back, and they were allowed to be happy.

They were allowed to be happy, they were allowed to be disgustingly in love, they were allowed to be  _ together _ .

And that was all he needed.

“I love you too,” he whispered as they broke their kiss, foreheads still touching.  “I love you so much, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Damen’s hands fell around his hips, holding him close.  “You say that now, but you know I’m never going to leave you alone now, right?”

“Who said I wanted you to?”  Laurent smiled, pressing a gentle kiss against Damen’s lips.  

“I love you, Laurent.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My last submission for CaPri Week! I feel so satisfied, yet sad. It has been a pleasure to read and write everything for this week, and I feel so grateful to have participated in this beautiful challenge. I hope you enjoyed all of my submissions, and I cannot wait to write more!


End file.
